As is well known, mechanical linkages inherently, and to some extent desirably, include at least a modicum of play. However, in order to assure relatively low play, manufacturers customarily utilize rather small tolerances, but such an approach can be quite costly and can result in excessively tight fits. In an environment where there is an interface between an operator and the linkage involved, an overly tight, or an overly loose fit may not produce a pleasing tactile feedback to the operator.
Another approach has been to interpose a bushing member in conjunction with any joints in the linkage, and particularly so when a radial dimension is to be accommodated. For accommodating axial tolerances, such items as Belleville springs, have been employed in an effort to provide an axial bias to overcome excessive play in such an arrangement. However, such mechanical devices, and particularly those relating to axial bias, have not been totally successful in view of the limited surface contact normally available for the biasing reaction required for that type movement.
Little, if any, effort has been expended to effect a simultaneous reduction in both radial and axial play. The present invention does, however, address that problem by the use of a unique bushing assembly in a pivotal connection.